Hyrule's Last Hope
by Gekigami9
Summary: This story takes place 1 year after the ending of Twilight Princess. With a new threat arising, will Link and some unexpected friends be able to save Hyrule and the rest of the world? Who will die trying? - I really suck at this summary :P - Since this in my first fanfic I would love some feedback :3 Possible LinkxOC, rated T for future language :/ Enjoy!


**So I finally got around to writing my first fanfiction.. :D! I will be updating this story every 1-2 weeks (hopefully!) and I am really excited to get this story going! :)  
Note: The whole book will not be the same as this prologue (it takes place much later in the story). With all that aside, I hope you guys enjoy my sneak peek into my new fanfic!  
Warning: the prologue is a little dark...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the LoZ Series or any of it's characters nor do I claim any credit for Nintendo's awesome characters. :)**  
**-OCs created by me :D**

Prologue

"Stop!" Aeron screamed, shaking with rage. "If you surrender now your little friend may live..".  
At this, I froze, uncertain as to who he was referring to. I lowered my sword so that it lightly scraped the ground. My heart pounded fiercely against my ribcage as blood pulsed from a huge, fresh gash in my right leg. I looked him straight in the eye, uncertain as to what I would find. His forest green eyes flicked to my cerulean blue ones and a overwhelming sense of dread overcame me. Whatever he was hiding, he knew that he had the upper hand. A cruel smile stretched across his features like a dragon snarling before it swooped in for the killing blow.  
"If you think you are the only one with a trick up his sleeve, you are gravely mistaken..." I said, deadly serious. I clutched my sword, ready for any threat this demon threw at me; all the while, my heart beat loudly in my ears, almost drowning out the anguished cries from the battle raging around us.  
"You will not win.." he said, smiling with a wolfish grin.

"What makes you so sure?" I asked cautiously, holding my ground as he slowly began to circle to my left. A quick chill ran down my spine as a cool, lifeless breeze blew my bloodied dark blond hair across my face; carrying with it the coppery scent of blood. With my enhanced sense of smell, the scent of blood was overwhelming, not to mention extremely distracting.

"Your friends, they are all fighting for what they believe. In this cruel world you are their final hope, they are willing to give their lives so that others may live. Despite their best efforts, they will never be able to stand alone against my merciless army. They will be cut down one by one, without you there to guide them. Much more blood will be shed if you do not give yourself up. I can tell you this.. none will survive." Aeron said simply, still circling.

"Oh really..." I said, as I sarcastically rolled my eyes. Your "army" is rarely a threat, the victory is as good as ours" I said, not giving away my sudden sickening urge to get as far away from Aeron as possible. As confident as I may have sounded, something was seriously wrong, I could feel the tension building the air.

Aeron had stopped circling and was now standing a couple of meters away readying his sword.

"Well, I think it's about time we finished this.. you can choose to surrender or die...how generous I am letting you choose.. some have not been so fortunate.." he said, cleaning the dark, dried blood splattered on his glowing, black blade.

"You already know my answer" I said as bravely as possible, despite the fact that my voice nearly gave away my inner terror. My body was telling me to run, to live, to fight another day, but my heart was telling me to bring justice to my parents' murderer.

I had made up my mind.

As I took a step forward, ready to confront my fate; a slight glow illuminated my left pocket. My eyes were instantly drawn to the faint glow. Bad mistake...

Aeron was upon me in a second, swinging his sword in a wide arch that I was barely able to avoid. I quickly sidestepped his attack inches away from losing not only the battle, but my life. His sword scraped harshly against my cheek leaving a deep gash. I quickly regained my footing, not a moment too soon. The dark haired demon quickly brought his sword down onto mine with inhuman speed. Letting loose a snarl, I pushed with all of my might as our swords locked together. Flicking my blade up, I threw the man off balance, and quickly executed a perfectly timed spin attack. Aeron was sent flying through the air. As he hit the ground his temple collided with a large, sharp stone making a sickening crack. Knocking him semi-conscious.

It was now or never. I jumped into the air, swinging my sword with incredible force aiming for the middle of his core. As fast as lightning, he disappeared beneath me, my sword buried itself deep into the ground. I should have known... he had used one of his decoys to fool me.

I began to rise, but stopped, my breath catching. A sharp, cold steel was held against my throat. I couldn't breath.

"Any last words?!" He snarled, driving the blade deeper. A small whimper unknowingly escaped my lips. I was frozen with fear. Ashamed that he had tricked me so easily.. All of these thoughts ran through my head as I waited for the inevitable. I couldn't bear to think of how the news of my death would reach Areli. I wish I could have told her that I loved her, before we parted ways. I should have been there to tell her...goodbye...

A loud war cry sounded across the field as Nadia, began rapidly launching her elven throwing knives at Aeron as she raced towards us.

I spotted something begin to shimmer a few yards ahead of us. Immediately recognizing the trap the demon had set, I yelled frantically to Nadia.

"NADIA!, LISTEN TO ME! STOP!" I screamed as loud as I was physically able with the knife at my throat. I breathed a sigh of relief as she stopped, alive, but seriously pissed off.

Dressed in her battle gear, with her trademark mask adorning her face she glared at me, a look of terror on her face.

"What is wrong with you Link!, why should I stop when that THING destroyed my whole family and is now trying to kill you!" she spat.

Trying to keep myself together, I responded in the calmest voice I was able to manage.

"Nadia, look down..."

She gazed down and her mouth shaped into an o. In front of her was a sea of darkness. Another step and she would have died instantly. Dark magic of that sort could easily kill a weaker light elve such as Nadia.

Her head suddenly snapped up and she looked me straight in the eye, what I saw there was sheer determination. I suddenly knew what she was going to do a second too late.

She ripped the mask from her face revealing a terrifyingly realistic skull. Her normally light violet eyes were now two glowing white slits.

Aeron, taken aback, quickly backed up in surprise and shock. I had just enough time to quickly duck and roll out of the way of his dagger. Nadia, her evil side now in control, rapidly attacked Aeron. She glided close to the ground, her ghost-like body shimmering as she rocketed towards Aeron driving one of her knives deep into his ribcage. Floating towards me, she slowly lowered herself to the ground, hovering a few feet away. My gaze traveled back to Aeron, he quickly recovered from the wound using his healing magic and looked up to us smirking.

"Well, then since nobody is playing fair I'll have to bring out MY secret weapon.." he taunted maniacally.

Suddenly my pocket began to glow once more. Not taking my eyes off of Aeron, I reached inside and slowly removed Areli's crystal. It was as clear as ever, the small, delicate metal flowers intertwined themselves around and through the many holes in the silver, green stone. Nothing out of the ordinary.

I was about to place the precious stone back into my pocket when it exploded with a blinding white light. I placed one arm over my face to shield my eyes. What is going on! I thought to myself. This has never happened before... Suddenly, I heard Nadia's shrill banshee screech cut off abruptly as the light died.

Temporarily blinded, I reached out grasping my sword, still embedded in the rocky battleground, and pulled. I landed, flat on my back, cringing in pain as one of my old wounds reopened. As my eyesight returned I took notice of Nadia's unconscious body laying beside me.

"Nadia, are you ok?" I whispered, not sure where the demon was.

When she didn't respond I sat up and gently turned her over, afraid of what I might find.

He eyes stared emptily ahead, not focusing on any one point.

"Nadia wake up.." I whispered, on the verge of tears

A single tear had crystallized on her cheek.

"Nadia..."

**Dah, duh, duh! Ok so what did you think?**

**It would be great if you could comment and help me fix story or grammar errors you may notice. That would be greatly appreciated! :D**

**Calling all people with AWESOME ideas! I really need to develop some new characters (or villains) and if you have any suggestions I would be happy to hear them. :D**


End file.
